Down the Rabbit Hole
by eatacupcake
Summary: AU. Lu Xun is having trouble finding the perfect Alice that is needed down in Wonderland. When no one has any help to offer, Ling Tong tries to help Lu Xun clear his mind. One shot, little bit of Ling Tong/Lu Xun, so there is some slash.


**A/N: So I'm back.  
** **This story is based off of the downloadable costume pack for Wu from DW7, basically the Wonderland pack. So if you're reading this, have those costumes in mind.  
The narrative uses the character names from Dynasty Warriors, while the actual dialogue uses the character names that each person represents from Alice in Wonderland. I figured there would be confusion with this, so I'm here to clear things up.  
Be warned: This does include slash, but only minor. So if you don't like it, don't read it. Other than that, please enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warriors or the characters, nor do I own Alice in Wonderland or those characters.**

 **xoxo**

 **Down The Rabbit Hole**

Lu Xun sat around the Mad Hatter's table with Gan Ning and Ling Tong, pulling at his ears, showing signs of nervousness. He, once again, had to go to the human world to find an Alice. He thought by now that it was impossible. All of the Alices he brought were either young and clueless or old and stupid. The Alice he needed had to be a young adult, not a child or an elderly woman. He thought it was pointless. It seemed like people always tried to kill him and he's grown tired of it. Why not let someone who was _cuddlier_ go into the other world? Perhaps the Cheshire Cat. No, he knew Gan Ning wouldn't do that. He may be a cat, but he wasn't a complete idiot.

Letting go of his ears and slumping deeper into his chair, Lu Xun started playing with his empty teacup, swiveling it back and forth across the table. Getting tired of putting up a happy façade, he glanced at Gan Ning. "Hey, Chess—"

"No," Gan Ning replied instantly, licking his paw and cleaning the fur around his head.

Lu Xun frowned. "You didn't even know what I was going to say."

"Yes he did, Nivens," Ling Tong butted in. He checked his pocket watch and poured some more tea into his cup.

"Then what was it?" Lu Xun grumbled. He stopped twirling his cup and he grabbed a scone, ripping some off and biting it. He was frustrated with his friends. He loved them like family, but God. They could be some of the most stubborn people ever.

"You were going to ask if _I_ wanted to find an Alice," Gan Ning said. He started stroking his whiskers like a mustache, looking at Lu Xun. "And yet, no matter how fun that sounds—" he stopped stroking them and he put his paws on the table, pushing himself up, "—the answer is still no!" He smiled his Cheshire grin and walked away, waving and shouting over his shoulder, "Good luck though!"

"Chess is such a _brat_ ," Lu Xun groaned. He sat up and smiled at Ling Tong. "Say, Tarrant—"

"No, Nivens," Ling Tong said. "I would love to, however I'm pretty sure it's not a common sight to see an awkwardly tall man dressed like I am running around the streets of England."

"How do you think I feel?" Lu Xun pouted, crossing his arms over his chest and huffing. "I'm a human dressed like a rabbit!"

Ling Tong nearly spat out his tea, but still choking on it when he swallowed it. He started laughing, covering his mouth with his gloved hand when he saw the hurt look he was given by Lu Xun. "Just take off the ears and you'll blend in perfectly with the people of England, my friend." Ling Tong tried his best to be supportive. He really was trying. But seeing the sad and desperate eyes of Lu Xun, it was too funny to pass up.

"But my ears…" Lu Xun said seriously. "They're not just decoration. They're a part of me, Tarrant!"

"I bet they are," Ling Tong mumbled, chuckling a bit to himself. Looking up at his friend, he saw just how badly Lu Xun needed help. "Hey, Nivens, come here for a minute."

"What for?" Lu Xun questioned, not in the mood for games.

"I want to give you something." Ling Tong smiled, waving a hand in a gesture to get the other to come closer.

Lu Xun stood up and sluggishly walked over, dragging his big-shoed feet across the grass. When he got to Ling Tong, the man patted his lap. "What do you want me to do?" Lu Xun asked, confusion written on his face and lacing his words.

"Come sit in my lap," Ling Tong said, patiently waiting.

"Okay?" Lu Xun did so, sitting in his friend's lap while facing him. The last thing he expected, however, was to be gently kissed. Blushing like crazy, he struggled to get away, but was held by strong arms against his back. "This is not the time, Tarrant," Lu Xun said, pushing against Ling Tong's chest. "Let me go!"

"No," Ling Tong argued, managing to stop Lu Xun from squirming long enough to look into his eyes. "Come on, you deserve this. Just relax, okay?"

Lu Xun sighed, giving up, relaxing when Ling Tong started rubbing his back soothingly. Receiving a smile from his friend, Lu Xun made his own move and planted a small peck on Ling Tong's lips. "Maybe today," the rabbit began, "you can make a trip down the 'rabbit hole', if you know what I'm saying." He ended with a wink and the hatter laughed heartily, already loving where this was headed.


End file.
